Changelog 1.132
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.132 will take place on Monday August 6th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements *We have added a right-click menu to the HTML5 version of the game. Here you can find more information about the game and easily contact our support and reach the forums.Currently, it is not yet possible to copy, paste, and mark the whole text, however we are investigating ways to add this functionality in the future. Changes *We have adjusted the boost value of the following buildings for cities in the Virtual Future, to better match the changes in previous ages: **Majestic Maypole: decreased coin bonus from 15% to 14%. **Royal Marble Gateway:increased attack boost from 6% to 7%. **Sundial Spire: increased defense boost from 6% to 7%. *We have increased the Forge Point-requirement for levels of the Terracotta Army Great Building by 4%. *This change was made due to a bug in the Forge Point requirements necessary for each game era. The previous balancing was in-line with the balancing of Oceanic Future and not Virtual Future, where it should have been. It is regrettable that we did not notice this earlier on, during internal testing nor on our Beta server, and we can only apologize for this. *Balancing changes are however a necessary part of the game’s development, which also applies to features that are live. This is even more true for ever-changing games, such as Forge of Empires. In the interest of keeping the game reasonably balanced, as well as being able to continue producing meaningful content for you, we’ve decided to make this change. As the game continues to grow in complexity, maintaining the correct balance of the new content becomes more and more important. Changes can go in both directions: potentially "negative" and "positive" (as we saw, for example, with the rebalancing of the Summer Event prior to its live release). Our goal is always to maintain a good balance in the game for the long term. *Once again, we apologize for not noticing this issue earlier on. That is something that we will work on, to reduce the likelihood of similar issues reappearing in the future. Bugfixes *We have fixed an issue that made it impossible to upgrade buildings that provide population when the city population is low. This is also the problem that has been preventing some of you from upgrading The Ship. *When looking at the contribution bonus provided by The Arc in your own Great Building overview, the bonus display was rounded wrong. This has been corrected. *When upgrading a building in HTML5, the new building was briefly shown at the start of the upgrade animation. This has now been fixed. *We have fixed a bug that caused population to be visually reduced when Virtual Future units were recruited. *When sending the scout to the ship on the Industrial Age campaign map, it went to a different area on the map. This has now been corrected. *After reaching a new era, the rewards for Daily Challenges weren't updated until the next log into the game. They should now update right away. *The contribution entry for deleted players in Great Buildings no longer showed the Forge Points that player had contributed. This display is now back. *An internal error was displayed when attempting to start the same guild expedition encounter very quickly after finishing it. This has been fixed. *In some instances, the scout button for the map ship was not greyed out when the scout was moving, leading to an internal error when it was pressed. We have fixed this now. *We have corrected some instances where the health bar of units could display blurred. *The tooltip of a selection - or upgrade kit remained open after activating said kit. It should now close properly again. *We have fixed one instance in which a Virtual Future quest rewarded too few coins, supplies or the wrong age goods. *The quest "High Demand" displayed an incorrect coin demand, while the actual requirement was different. We corrected this error. Category:Changelog